The present invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to gathering usability data for a web site.
The Internet provides new opportunities for business entities to reach customers via web sites that promote and describe their products or services. Often, the appeal of a web site and its ease of use may affect a potential buyer's decision to purchase the product/service.
Assessing the appeal, user friendliness, and effectiveness of a web site is of substantial value to marketing managers, web site designers and user experience specialists but is unfortunately difficult to obtain. Focus groups are sometimes used to achieve this goal but the process is long, expensive and not reliable, in part, due to the size and demographics of the focus group that may not be representative of the target customer base.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a low cost, quick and reliable way of gathering usability data using the Internet.